


nothing wrong with a little bit of spice

by trblix



Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, LOONA (Korea Band), LUCENTE (Korea Band), NCT (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fan Service, Friendship, It doesn't make sense, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Protective Minho, Sassy Hyunjin, Truth or Dare, chatfic, dancer felix, dancer hyunjin, everything is perfect, felix has no friends, lol, paranoia game, unrealistic reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trblix/pseuds/trblix
Summary: felix has just moved to korea with his childhood brother figure and has no idea where to startchris, however, has an ideawith a birthday party filled with embarrassing questions and "fuck it," dares, surely nothing can go wrong.i mean, what's the worst that could happen when you get all of your best friends into one giant house on a saturday night?mainly a chatfic !!!some scenes are written  out but yeah it's chatfic based.not much of a plot, just some light-hearted fan service.stray kids based.





	1. felix has no friends... yet

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! so this is a stray kids chatfic i've been working on. it's mostly just to make readers smile and have a good time. this is a No Angst Zone !!  
> pls enjoy  
> also pretty much all ur faves will be in this  
> so yeah  
> woo

 

**-02:38am-**

_ [lixious] **added:** [leeyaong] **,** [hwangj1n] **to the chat** _

 

_ [lixious] **named the chat:** “babes” _

 

lixious: hello bois

leeyaong: excuse me

hwangj1n: what 

hwangj1n: lix what are you doing

hwangj1n: its almost 3am

hwangj1n: we should sleep

hwangj1n: i am tired

lixious: boo hoio

leeyaong: lee felix what the fuck do you think you’re doing

lixious: :P

hwangj1n: lix are you ok

leeyaong: you stink

lixious: lobe my boys <3

leeyaong: have you been drinking

lixious: i’m offendded you woiuld accuse me of such a thinfg

leeyaong: i can smell the alcohol from here

lixious: wow fricjk you 

lixious: im noyt even legal

leeyaong: wait really

lixious: wait idk

leeyaong: i think you are?

lixious: idk bro

leeyaong: i am not your bro

lixious: :(

hwangj1n: it’s okay lix i am your bro

lixious: :D

leeyaong: yall done

leeyaong: felix what was the point of this gc

lixious: uhghj   
leeyaong: not mad abt it but like

leeyaong: iss 3am

lixious: yall are up too, don’t shame me

leeyaong: no one is being shamed you fool

lixious: lol

leeyaong: are you explaining or

 

\--

 

“CHAN GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!” Felix shouts, as he chases his friend around their living room, Chan frantically laughing and running away with Felix’s phone way out of Felix’s reach.   
“NO, I’M DOING GOD’S WORK,” Chan shouts in between fits of laughter back at him.   
Felix, throwing a cushion in Chan’s direction, stubs his toe on the corner of the coffee table, falling down and half-screaming in pain, “This is all your fault.”   
“Very sad, you still aren’t getting this back!”   
  


\--

 

lixious: ok jokes i’m not actually felix

leeyaong: damn i didn’t know there were other people as bad as you at korean spelling in the world

hwangj1n: YOU’RE SO MEAN TTTTTTTT

lixious: harsh !

leeyaong: sorry ;;; i didn’t mean that. i’ve never texted felix actually ;;;;

lixious: it’s okay i know his typing is awful

lixious: but lix? he’s pussy

leeyaong: he’s what

leeyaong: a cat? most certainly not

leeyaong: it’s an offence to compare felix to god-kind

hwangj1n: IT’S TOO LATE TO BE LAUGHING THIS HARD TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

lixious: no omfg no nononono

lixious: he’s a wimp he’s puss

hwangj1n: scaredy cat!

lixious: YES

lixious: so i stole his phone and made this gc for him

lixious: he spent the whole afternoon wallowing like “man i feel like i’m being annoying~~~ i dont wanna annoy them~~~~~~~~~~~ they’re so cool~~~~~~”

lixious: shh i didn’t tell you guys this, but ur like, the only people he rlly knows here since he just moved

lixious: so it’s a big thing for him n he rlly likes u guys so wehe

leeyaong: oh shit mayhaps i am soft

lixious: right he’s so cute

 

\--

 

“YOU FUCKER!”     
“HAAAAAAAAAAA” Chan keeps the phone close to his chest as Felix pushes into him and peeks over his shoulder to see what’s going on.   
“Why would you tell them that?” Felix jokingly pouts, finally giving up and propping his face onto Chan’s bare shoulder. Both of them are heaving and sweaty after running after one another.    
“Because I know you aren’t going to bother, man,” Chan nudges him, a grin slithering up his face.   
Felix giggles, “Or it’s because you have a thing for Minho-hyung. I’ve seen the way you watch him in my videos.”   
Chan rolls his eyes, concentrating on the group chat.   
“Or is it Hyunjinnie?”   
Chan scoffs, not looking up, “You know I haven’t even met them. I just know them from your recordings. Besides, I have eyes for you, only.” He boops Felix’s nose and surprisingly Felix barely reacts, not really registering what Chan is saying.   
Then, something clicks, “Love at first sight?” Felix nudges him suggestively.   
“Love is bullshit.”   
“Calm it down, e-boy.”   
  


 

\--

 

leeyaong: okay but who’s this

leeyaong: and how do you know our users

lixious: not rlly hard to guess

lixious: leeyaong? obvs cat boy, who else has a cat sound in their user

lixious: and hwangj1n is such a give-away

leeyaong: wait so you know us?

lixious: not quite

lixious: we haven’t officially met

leeyaong: what

lixious: y’all cute tho

lixious: very talented

leeyaong: how do you know i’m “cat boy”

lixious: i’m gonna give the phone back to lix now

leeyaong: no you whore stay and explain

lixious: byebye

lixious: mwah

leeyaong: i can’t believe this

hwangj1n: man just called me predictable TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

lixious: i’m sorrty

lixious: hi friends

lixious: sorry if i bothered

leeyaong: you’re cute, lix

lixious: oh maybe my heart fluttered

leeyaong: i’m going to sleep

leeyaong: see you guys tomorrow, yeah?

hwangj1n: yeah!!!! gnight minho <3

lixious: goodnifht minho hyung 

leeyaong: yeah

leeyaong: i’m gonna mute this till i wake up lmao

lixious: good idea

lixious: anyways

lixious: hey hyunjin -3-

hwangj1n: hey lixxie

hwangj1n: i had an idea~ if we could change our display names here

hwangj1n: the writer is getting really tired of writing hwangj1n over and over again because they keep misspelling it

lixious: writer?

hwangj1n: if u know u know ;)

lixious: anyways

lixious: yeah ofc :( i’m sorry if i bothered you btw i didn’t plan on rlly making the gc

hwangj1n: noooo!!!!!!1 no dont be sorry :(:(:(:(:( no i am so happy you did bc i really like talking to u irl

hwangj1n: minho hyung also

hwangj1n: and even tho i have u guys on here i always get scared to message either of u

hwangj1n: so it’s cool we have a gc

hwangj1n: even tho it’s 3am

lixious: i’m glad you share the feeling ;;; i hope minho doesn’t mind

lixious: especially since he’s older

hwangj1n: yeah

 

_ [hwangj1n] **changed** [hwangj1n]’ **s display name to** [hyunjin] _

_ [hwangj1n] **changed** [lixious]’ **s display name to** [lixxie] _

_ [hwangj1n] **changed** [leeyaong]’ **s display name to** [cutie] _

 

hyunjin: that man is going to kill me tomorrow

lixxie: why?

hyunjin: it’s a bit . disrespectful to call him a cutie

hyunjin: kinda

hyunjin: he’s the type of guy who’d take offence but like as a joke

lixxie: ohhhhhhh

lixxie: you know he will see this, thoughf

hyunjin: uhuh

hyunjin: yo

hyunjin: don’t you think minho started to act a little weird tho

lixxie: once again, hyunjin, he’s gonna see this

hyunjin: yeah whatevs but like don’t you think? 

hyunjin: like the way he was just all serious

hyunjin: and didn’t insult

hyunjin: he called you cute

hyunjin: AND

hyunjin: AND HE CALLED YOU LIX

hyunjin: THAT’S PEAK

lixxie: ohh

lixxie: yes he always calls me just “felix” 

hyunjin: yeah

hyunjin: oooo

hyunjin: mega peak

hyunjin: wait

hyunjin: do you have a korean name

hyunijn: i know you see this

hyunjin: hey

hyunjin: stop ignoring me i SEE THE READ CHECK

lixxie: haha.

lixxie: yes.

hyunjin: well are you gonna TELL ME or

lixxie: . no

hyunjin: :c

lixxie: hyunjin its so awful

hyunjin: nooo i bet its cute

lixxie: go d it sreally not

hyunjin: :| fine ok

hyunjin: anyways

hyunjin: i’m still tired

lixxie: yeahh yeah 

hyunjin: night king, see you tomorrow -3-

lixxie: see u -3-


	2. chan, however, has many

**_“old people gc”_** _aka: 97 liners_

 

members:   
chandana (user: chrisban9) - bang chan   
wooj (user: chickjini) - woojin   
goose (user: junglekook) - jungkook   
gyeom (user: yugiyugiyum) - yugyeom   
ben (user: bambamboom) - bambam   
jean (user: sadbitchhours) - jimin/jamie   
$oul (user: jingolas) - jinsoul   
yeevs (user: edensbitch) - yves   
haha (user: letmein) - haseul   
jake (user: bhadbae) - jacob   
geoff (user: quesobitch) - jaehyun  
moo (user: jaehyunjae) - hyunjae   
yeedo (user: gonehack) - leedo  
dongdong (user: winningcheng) - winwin   
bang bang (user: k0gunnie)- kogun   
hoo (user: jijuice) - z.hoo

  
  


chandana: i am a matchmaker, laid ease and genitals

wooj: go on

chandana: gettin my man lix some of that dicc

chandana: im kidding 

chandana: just helpig a man out

goose: thank u for ur service, soldier

gyeom: wait but what did you really do

chandana: yall know lix ye?

chandana: ya know

chandana: short kid

chandana: my roommate

ben: ur brother

chandana: he’s not my brother

ben: what

ben: wait

ben: felix

ben: the aussie one

ben: he’s ur brother?

chandana: no

chandana: what

chandana: we’re just both aussie

ben: yo what the fucketh

jean: lmao bambam u r dumb

ben: >:(

ben: whatev

ben: whats the tea chris

chandana: tea is that felix was too scared to make a gc with his new dance friends

chandana: so i took his phone and did it for him

yeevs: i would’ve killed u lol

chandana: i think he was pretty close to it

jake: but

jake: like

jake: couldn’t u have just 

jake: talked

chandana: jacob

chandana: you’ve met lix

jake: ok ok

jake: but

jake: why’d u take his phone

chandana: because

chandana: I DONT KNOW

chandana: i’m being harassed

dongdong: lol

wooj: chan

wooj: come to bed

chandana: excuse me

wooj: wait

wooj: i meant go to bed

wooj: sorry

wooj: or not

jake: i thought chan was the matchmaker here

haha: did i hear matchmaker

haha: hello

haha: i can think of a couple who may need some help with that

geoff: yall gay lol

wooj: what

chandana: wooj gay

geoff: wooj gay

wooj: i don’t even like men

jake: haha wooj gay

jake: im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry

wooj: eye

wooj: well

chandana: anyways so

chandana: it’s lix’s birthdya this weekend

chandana: and you know he still hasnt made many friends here

chandana: so i wanna throw like

chandana: a phat party

chandana: so he can make some new friends

chandana: bc like he has me and seungminnie

chandana: and his dance bros

chandana: and lord knows that boy is the biggest pussy

jean: so

jean: ?????? what

jean: you want us to bring people?

chandana: maybe :p

ben: what year is he born in??

chandana: 00

ben: babie

jean: so he’s like eight right

chandana: someone didn’t pass math class

jean: and that someone was you

chandana: aight 

chandana: but yeah invite who you want as long as they aint problematic

wooj: cough

chandana: excuse me

chandana: but yeah just like

chandana: bring along some buds, as many people his age that u know

chandana: we’re hosting it at seungmin’s country house bc a) the boy is rich asf and b) no police lol

chandana: i’ll send the details closer to the date

chandana: just make sure u make it pls

chandana: oh and if you have any english speaking friends i think it would be nice for lix

wooj: he doesn’t speak korean well still right?

chandana: i mean i think he does, but he seems to not be confident

wooj: me with english

goose: me

chandana: alright gays im going to dip

wooj: sleep soon

chandana: no u

jean: god

jean: all of my friends are old people

jean: i’ll come anyways tho i like parties

wooj: you seriously know no one else?

jean: no?? there’s no way i could

wooj: r u forgetting this isn’t real

wooj: and everyone knows everyone in this story

wooj: cmon jimin keep up

jean: sorry sorry

jean: ur right

jean: sorry mr author

 

**[NEW MESSAGE FROM: AUTHOR]**

iss kay jean ur doing great

 

jean: ty boo

jean: im meeting up with hyungu tomorrow

jean: so i’m gonna go to sleep

wooj: i’ve been ditched !

goose: i’m still here lol

wooj: oh hey kook

goose: hi

wooj: is this just an extra part for fan service

goose: you bet


	3. nothing wrong with sharing a latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones more dialogue based. enjoy some minlix fan service

-08:45am-

 

“babes” group chat

 

cutie: if either of you are late i am eviscerating you 

cutie: i

cutie: which one of you fuckers changed my name

cutie: hello

cutie: hey

cutie: you guys

cutie: wake up

lixxie: oh i’m awake lol

cutie: morning lix

lixxie: hi cutie ><

cutie: .

cutie: gtg

cutie: see you soon. don’t be late.

lixxie: oh

lixxie: oh okay

lixxie: bye bye

hyunjin: ohohohohoho

hyunjin: i’m gonna be late to spite him

lixxie: where are we going again?

hyunjin: his place lol

hyunjin: you know how to get there?

lixxie: not rlly, but i’ll just take a cab or something

lixxie: are you really going to be late?

hyunjin: yeah lol

hyunijn: you want coffee or something?

lixxie: oh okay

hyunjin: ^^ what drink?

lixxie: an iced latte >< pls tell me how much it costs so i can pay you back

hyunjin: don’t worry about it boo

lixxie: oh okay

 

\--

 

**[INCOMING CALL: LIXIOUS]**

 

“Hello?” He hears Felix’s deep but clear voice fill his ear, “Minho-hyung?”   
Minho smiles at the sound of him saying his name, feeling slightly flustered, “Hey, Lix, you outside?” Minho responds. He can feel his cheeks go red but he clears his throat and takes his mind away from it.   
“Yeah, I think so.”   
“I’ll come and find you.” Minho grins to himself. Felix can hear the smile through his voice.   
They hang up and Minho takes a moment. He feels somewhat flustered. It’s not like he has feelings for Felix - God, no  _ way _ , but there  _ is _ something about him that makes Minho’s heart beat a thousand miles an hour. He takes a deep breath, brushing down his white t-shirt and raking a hand through his carefully styled hair.   
‘No,’ He thinks, ‘I obviously look like I’ve put in too much effort.’ He shakes his head and ruffles his hair before whipping it back. Then he adjusts his t-shirt so it leans slightly towards one side. His collarbone peeks out of the right side of his shirt. He smiles at himself, ‘Better’.

 

He locks his door quickly and drifts down the stairs in his chunky sneakers, enjoying the squeaky sound they make against the plastic-y floor. It’s kind of chilly in the corridor, but Minho doesn’t mind. Since it’s that awkward time where the summer is transitioning into spring, the weather has really been all over the place. Outside of the door he can see Felix with his arms crossed and his hair falling in each and every direction since the wind is extra strong today. He obviously isn’t dressed for the weather, though the amount of sun there is today is deceiving. He sees Minho through the door window and cracks a smile, and God, Minho can just feel his cheeks go pink and hot once over again.

“Hyung!” He calls, running up to Minho.   
“Hey, Lix,” He smiles at him, holding him by his shoulder.   
It only takes a second for Felix’s expression to change when he sees Minho, “Are you okay? Your cheeks are really red. Are you sick?” He tries to put his hand against Minho’s face, until Minho catches his hand.   
“Wow, you have tiny hands.” He notices in a second, half examining Felix’s hand in amazement.    
“Genius,” Felix almost rolls his eyes.   
“But yeah, I’m okay. Let’s go?” He lets his arm fall down, brushing his hand against Felix’s. He turns around and hold the door behind him.

  
“Hyunjin said he would be late, yeah?” Minho says as his unlocks his front door, allowing Felix to enter first. He takes in all of Felix’s appearance, from the way his black hair is scruffy and messed up down to his chunky shoes that look slightly clown-like on his small self.   
“Mhm!” Felix hums in response, awkwardly treading into the apartment. “Should I take off my shoes?”   
“You don’t have to, I’m not fussy about it. I like them, by the way, we wear a similar style.” Minho tells him, pushing him gently towards the centre of the living room by his lower back. Felix flinches at his touch but doesn’t move away.   
“Ah!” Felix notices, pointing one of his feet next to Minho’s own, “You’re right, we do!” The both of them move into the centre of Minho’s living room. Felix notices that his living room is very minimalistic. It’s actually just for ease so he can move everything when he practices without much fuss or hassle.   
“Should we start by stretching, then?”

 

Minho starts stretching his arms, staring at himself in the mirror wall he has installed, where the fireplace used to be. His mind starts to wander. His eyes fall around the room and somehow make their way towards Felix, who is slightly awkwardly stretching his legs. Minho can tell that he seems slightly uncomfortable, or just plain sensitive.   
“Hey, you look stiff,” Minho calls to him. 

Felix jumps at his voice, “Huh?”   
“You’re not stretching that far, come here.” He pulls Felix closer to him by his arm, standing him right in front of him, “Spread your legs.”   
There’s a pause before the two break out into laughter.   
“Oh, Minho-hyung, I didn’t know you thought of me that way,” Felix teases, leaning his head back onto Minho’s chest.   
Minho can feel his heart jumpstart and race and he’s sure Felix can hear it. He leans his head next to Felix’s ear, and suggestively whispers, “Well, now you do.” before pulling away and standing himself up straight.   
Felix’s cheeks turn a violent red and he covers it up so, so poorly.    
“Wow, look who’s looking ‘unwell’ now,” Minho giggles at him before getting back to his arm stretching.   
“I- Wait, what are you saying?” Felix’s voice is high and giggly and breathless as he turns around to face Minho.   
“Nothing, nothing,” Minho holds his chin. Felix pulls his head closer, and for a second there’s almost silence apart from Felix’s obvious heavy breathing.

But they’re interrupted by Minho’s apartment phone ringing.    
Minho grins and darts next to his front door, picking up the phone, “Hello?” He calls, keeping his hand next to the unlock button.   
“Let me up, loser,” laughs Hyunjin clearly excited and filled to the brim with caffeine.   
Minho cackles at him, pressing the button to unlock the first entrance door.   
“Hyunjin?” Felix asks, clearly trying to recover himself in the mirror.   
“Yup!”

  
“What’s up, babes!” Hyunjin jingles as he waltzes through the front door with one iced latte and an iced americano in a cup holder.   
“Hey, Hyunjin.”   
“Hi Hyunjin!” Felix smiles at him excitedly, eyeing the drinks in his hand.   
“You didn’t get me a drink, did you?” Minho scoffs at him, pretending to be hurt.   
“Nope!” Hyunjin replies without an ounce of guilt, “But here’s one for our lovely Lix.”   
Felix smiles, “How much do I owe you?”   
“Don’t worry ‘bout it, darl, we’re friends!” Hyunjin passes him the latte from the cup holder, setting his own drink and his bag in the corner of the room.   
“If you want, hyung, you can share my drink with me,” Felix offers, pointing the drink towards Minho’s mouth.   
Minho smiles and takes in the straw, leaving Hyunjin almost stunned, “What?”   
“Minho hyung, you’re like a… germ freak sometimes. You would never share a straw with me!” Hyunjin points out in shock. Felix’s cheeks turn beet red and he turns away with his latte.   
“Well, I just really like Li-Lattes. I like lattes,” Minho sighs, approaching the centre of the room once more. “Now can we begin?”


End file.
